Midnight-Desert Thoughts
by TakeItAndRun
Summary: In the middle of the night, Odin looks back on his relationship with Damien. Damien/Odin.


**_Author's notes: Am I the only one that ships this? Maybe._**  
 ** _Will that stop me from writing sappy fics? Nope. Besides, I live by the motto of "write the content you want to see," and by god, I wanted some Damien/Odin._**  
 ** _Also, half of this was written about a year ago, but it's hopefully not too noticeable!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had to be at least midnight when Odin woke up.

Thanks to his training, it usually didn't take Odin long to become aware of his surroundings; yet, the mighty yawn that escaped his mouth signaled that this night would be the one exception. Normally, Odin would be ashamed of shirking his duties in such a manner, but who could blame him when he was sleeping on such a comfortable mattress, and with an amazing companion beside him?

Speaking of his amazing companion...

Odin felt the young man in his arms shift slightly. Concerned that he had accidentally jarred his lover from his much-needed rest, Odin peeked down and saw that the other man was still asleep, his usually serious expression replaced with a peaceful one. As Odin continued to watch, the man-or, to be exact, the Dark Sultan himself-nuzzled closer, pressing his face against his knight's broad chest.

Odin allowed a rare smile to grace his features. Although Damien Helbourne had long since entered adulthood, he still possessed the ability to be utterly and adorably endearing-even in slumber, the sight of his smaller body nestled in Odin's muscular arms caused the knight's heart to skip a beat. His gentle, even breaths ghosted across Odin's dark skin, the damp air making his flesh prickle. Odin shuddered slightly at the feeling, thankful that he hadn't thought to throw on a nightshirt after the... _vigorous_ activity they experienced before bedtime. Damien's own flesh was nearly flawless, the only blemishes being the love bites Odin had left behind during the throes of passion-and really, could those even count as imperfections if they only enhanced Damien's beauty?

At that thought, Odin's expression became more somber, though it wasn't as stern as it usually was. Gently, he tangled his fingers into Damien's violet hair, feeling its silky texture as he combed through the strands.

He'll never understand why His Darkne- _Damien_ felt the same way he did. He didn't understand why Damien treated him like an equal, or why he believed that a lowly knight was comparable to a hero of Reveria. He especially didn't understand why Damien harbored romantic feelings towards him, much less sexual feelings; after all, why would the Dark Sultan desire someone like him, a tin man who rarely even smiled? That type of romance only happened in fables, where the loyal knight adores the beautiful royal but is doomed to suffer from unreciprocated love.

The stories didn't end with the royal falling in love right back, and they definitely didn't end with the royal sharing their bed with the knight. But then again, none of those stories had Damien in it.

None of those stories had a beautiful young sultan with violet hair and slanted eyes. None of them had a lonely boy who spent his days locked in a fortress, where his only company were his books, his knight, his dog, and his mother. None of those stories had a royal who befriended his knight after he, along with a sleepy-eyed wizard and a talking butterfly, helped him pass the test that decided his fate. None of them featured a young man who fell in love with the knight sworn to protect him.

In a way, Damien created his own story: one where he became a handsome young man who grew to love his head knight, one where he attempted to hide his feelings, only to be informed by the wizard and the butterfly/goddess that he wasn't doing a very good job concealing it. One where he finally confessed his love after being locked in a closet with the object of his affection, blushing furiously the whole time. One where his breath was taken away once he saw his lover without a helmet on, one that contained awkward first kisses and clumsy first times...

A sleepy groan interrupted Odin's thoughts. Blinking, he saw Damien staring up at him groggily, his half-lidded eyes suggesting that he was at the midpoint between wakefulness and slumber.

"Odin?" Damien mumbled, his voice hoarse. Odin smiled gently and continued stroking his lover's hair.

"Yes, milord. I am at your disposal," He said, his deep voice coming out as a soothing rumble. "You may go back to sleep if you wish; Lunares is still in the sky, and I am here to ensure your safety."

Damien grunted and wrinkled his nose. "You sleep, too." He insisted, clinging to Odin as if he was a toy camel. "Don't wanna get up without you."

Chuckling, Odin pressed a light kiss atop Damien's head. "I shall stay by your side for the rest of our Lives, if you permit me."

Damien blushed and mumbled something about "sappy and stupidly handsome knights" before burying his face into Odin's chest once again. Odin felt his lover's eyelashes flutter shut, no doubt preparing to go back to sleep. With a smile, Odin gave Damien yet another brief kiss before settling in.

Yes, Odin did not understand why Damien chose him. But during moments like these, when they were lying on Damien's large bed in the middle of the night, it didn't seem to matter.


End file.
